Dark storm, new hope
by Hoizone
Summary: Ceci se déroule suite à la chute de Galbatorix. Murtagh et Eragon se sont retrouvés et ont fondé par-delà les mers une école de dragonniers. Mais c'est alors qu'Angela a une vision et rappel nos héros ainsi que leurs élèves, dans l'espoir de sauver une nouvelle fois l'Alagaësia. absence de yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde:)_

_Bienvenue dans une nouvelle fic sur Eragon, une série de livres que j'apprécie particulièrement puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire... Enfin, bon, bref... Je me doute que ça n'interresse personne;) Les personnages ne m'apppartiennent pas, tout comme les lieux ils appartiennent à Christopher Paolini. _

_Cette histoire se déroule près la chute de Galbatorix._

_Bonne lecture;)_

Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus revus ces terres qui les avaient vu naître et grandir. Ces terres qui les avaient vu tryompher douloureusement de l'ennemi, aujourd'hui, les rappelaient à elles. En effet, Angela laur avait envoyé un message télépathique suite à l'une de ses visions prédictoires. Une nouvelle menace les menaçait. Ils ne savaient pas exactement de quelle nature celle-ci était, mais ils se devaient d'être prêts lorsqu'elle viendrait les éprouver. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient de retour après ces trois ans d'exil durant lesquels ils étaient parvenus à former déjà une centaine de dragonniers en devenir et durant lesquels ils avaient laissé les dragons sauvages trouver leur nouveau territoire de liberté. « Ils » désignent Eragon, Saphira ainsi que son demi-frère Murtagh et son dragon, Thorn. En effet, ils avaient fini par se rejoindre dans leur périple, par le plus grand des hasards. Eragon était parvenu à convaincre Murtagh de l'aider dans sa lourde tâche. Ils s'étaient alliés en tant que frères et dragonniers. Leurs liens s'étaient fortifiés et il régnait entre eux désormais une parfaite entente. C'est pourquoi ils avaient réagi immédiatement, et dans la plus complète harmonie, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le message de leur amie sorcière. Ils avaient préparé leurs élèves à partir pour longtemps. Ils avaient intelligement emporté de quoi construire une cité fortifiée qui leur permettrai d'acceuillir posèment la menace lorsque celle-ci se présenterait devant eux. Ainsi, chaque dragon avait son chargement, allégé par la magie réunie des dragonniers. Leur travail d'équipe et leur unité leur avait permis d'être prêts pour le long voyage à venir en trois jours. Ils avaient mis un peu plus d'un mois pour arriver à destination. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu au loin se dessiner les côtes de l'Alageïssa et les hautes montagnes de Crête, leur cœur s'était serré de nostalgie et avait bondi d'impatience. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus revu les leurs et le désir de les revoir le plus rapidement possible les hantait et s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils ne s'étaient pas immédiatement posé à terre. Ils avaient attendu d'être arrivé dans le désert du Hadarac pour remettre pieds à terre. Ils étaient arrivés environ vers son centre, si l'on peut dire qu'un désert peut en avoir un. Là, ils furent acceuillis par un comité d'acceuil fort joyeux. Orik et Nasuada en était les organisateurs et étaient d'ailleurs, aux premiers rangs de ces réjouissances. Les familles des dragonniers y avaient été convié et tout le village de Carvahal avait fait le déplacement pour acceuillir son héros. Roran et Katrina en faisait, bien entendu partis, avec leur petite fille de trois ans, Ismira. Arya, reine des elfes, se contenta d'enlaçer son esprit à celui d'Eragon pour lui exprimer toute sa joie due à son retour. Murtagh fut le seul dont la peine était plus ou moins déplacé vu l'ode à la joie qui se préparait. Mais le jeune homme venait d'apercevoir dans les bras de son ancienne bien-aimée, un poupon qui ne devait pas avoir trois mois. Celui-ci gazouillait joyeusement en tendant ses faibles bras métis vers sa mère dont le visage resplendissait d'une joie pure et maternelle. Le père s'approcha lentement de sa femme et l'enlaça amoureusement par derrière pour lui déposer un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Murtagh ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il rendrait Nasuada heureuse, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir. Ses sentiments se virent donc quelque peu terni par le deuil de son amour qu'il se devait de faire. Même si cela ne se remarqua pas dans son attitude puisqu'il offrit son salut à toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu avant son exil, avec le sourire. Néanmoins, son frère avait ressenti sa tristesse. C'est pourquoi, il lui serra l'épaule dans un geste d'encouragement alors qu'il passait prendre des nouvelles de Nasuada. Ils échangèrent un regard et Eragon hocha la tête d'un air solenel devant son frère. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut. Il lutterait contre ses sentiments jusqu'à les éteindre et pouvoir oublier cet amour passé. C'est ainsi que l'Alageïsa acceuillit à nouveau en son sein ses héros qui l'avait délivré de la tyrannie de Galbatorix, et qui étaient revenus plus forts et plus nombreux. Mais la lutte n'était pas terminé...

00000000000000000000000000000

Cela faisait maintenant un an que la cité s'était construite et que un certain nombre de commerces s'étaient établis pour nourrir d'habitants les rues maintenant toujours noires de monde. Les dragonniers logeaient, pour la plupart, entre les murs du palais dans lequel ils pouvaient se consacrer à leur entrainement tandis que, en dehors, entre les remparts marquant le début du désert et le début de la cité et entre les fortifications destinées au palais, se trouvait la masse populaire qui se mélangeait dans un balais joyeux et désordonné. En très peu de temps, la ville vu sa renommée s'accroître considérablement, par le simple fait qu'elle acquérit le surnom de « ville de la paix et de la joie », et par, bien entendu, l'occupation continuelle des dragonniers que l'on pouvait souvent voir s'élever dans les cieux, faire des rondes et de magnifiques figures sur leurs nobles destrier, qui ne manquaient jamais de cracher quelques flammes pour agrémenter le spectacle aux yeux de la populace. C'est ainsi que nacquit la cité d'Elraflaï.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors qu'une nuit, Méora subissait une fois de plus les méfaits de l'insomnie, celle-ci se rendit vers son lieu de promenade et de méditation nocturne préféré. C'était un petit parc agrémenté par de nombreuses roses rouges, roses et blanches, par des belles-de-nuit et des belles-de-jours endormies, par des narcisses apesantis, par de souples roseaux et par des bouleaux silencieux et immobiles. De nombreux cours d'eau émergeaient du sol pour se rejoindre dans un sorte de petit lac dont le centre était orné par un petit ilot en pierre, que l'on pouvait rejoindre par deux ponts de bois. Méora aimait y reposer ses yeux fatigués, le regard tourné vers la lune froide et pourtant empli de chaleur pour tous les cœurs ornés de mélancholie. Elle aimait sentir la brise tiède et carressante soufflait sur son visage. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle ne le pouvait plus car quelqu'un la devançait toujours en ces lieux de repos et d'apaisement.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au petit lac et vu une silhouette masculine se découper dans l'ombre lumineuse de la lune, le visage rejeté vers l'arrière, le cœur empli de tristesse et de regrets, ses longs cheveux de nuit tombant dans son dos, agités quelques fois par le murmure du vent. La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant en soupirant avant de prendre la parole, après s'être approchée silencieusement de l'homme :

« Au cœur de la nuit endormie,

Près de la lune froide et arrondie,

Une âme solitaire se prélasse

Dans ses peines bien trop lasses.

Mais quels sont donc les sujets

De ses pleurs toujours impardonné ?

Ne serait-ce pas le cœur d'une femme,

dont l'amour n'a pu être satisfait ?

Allons, cœur brisé d'un seigneur,

Relève-toi, la nuit manque de chaleur.

Allons, cœur brisé d'un seigneur,

Cesse donc de faire mourir ton cœur. »

« Ah, c'est vous ? »

« Qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre ? Il n'y a que vous et moi ici, qui venont nous égarés. »

« Il est vrai... Cependant, je te prierais de ne pas tenter de lire dans mon cœur. Ses souvenirs sont trop sombres pour être compris, et ma vie est trop obscurie pour être souhaitée. »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, voulez-vous donc échanger votre vie avec la mienne ? Souhaitez-vous donc tant être haïs à la fois par la mère et par le père ? Souhaitez-vous donc tant avoi du travailler dans des ateliers où votre vie ne valait rien d'autre qu'une maigre tranchée de pain ? Souhaitez-vous donc tant que ça devoir vendre votre propre corps pour survivre dans ce monde infâme et cruel ? »

« Ainsi donc, tu es une prostituée ? »

« J'ignorais que nos seigneurs étaient si long à la détente. Que voulez-vous que je sois d'autre ? C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour vivre sans avoir à voler.»

« N'est-ce pas vos heures de travail, dans ce cas ? »

« J'ai déjà fini ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez des créatures nocturnes qui ne finnissent qu'au petit matin. »

« Ceci est vrai pour la majorité d'entre nous. Mais ma maison est différente de celle d'autres. Nous offront nos oreilles à la parole lasse des hommes déséspérés qui viennent pleurer sur nos genous. Nous leur offrons du plaisir par le bienfaits de plante qui leur fait croire, à leu réveil, à une bonne nuit dédiée aux mélanges des corps. C'est la raison pour laquelle les femmes laissent leur mari venirent soigner leurs mauvaises humeurs chez nous, car elles savent que nous ne leur prennont rien, et que nous les leur rendons soigner de leurs peines. »

« Devrais-je venir dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce genre de jeu ne sciairait à votre image, MonSeigneur. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... »

Un long silence s'installe entre eux alors que la jeune fille prenait place à côté de Murtagh sur le rocher. Car oui, il s'agissait bien du dragonnier au dragon rouge qui venait pleurer son amour perdu qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'adolescente assise à ses côtés et qui avait déjà, semblait-il, tant vécue. Ses longs cheveux bruns déscendaient jusqu'à la fin de ses omoplates. Son œil bleu strié de rayons dorés semblait vert à cause du reflet lunaire. Elle soupira légèrement avant de se redresser en s'étirant avec une grâce féline et sauvage. Elle tourna ses deux yeux vers Murtagh qui pu voir son deuxième œil vermeil strié des mêmes éclairs dorés. Ses yeux vairons lui firent détourné la tête vers le sol. Il l'entendit se rapprocher de lui et sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue pour relever son regard vers le sien. Elle prononça alors ces paroles :

« Ecoute-moi, pauvre âme perdue. Ne baisse pas la tête comme tu le fais ou les petites gens tels que moi ne pourront plus non plus relever la leur. Garde courage et foi ou nous ne pourrons plus garder les nôtres. C'est là que réside la lourde tâche d'un Seigneur, celle de cacher ses veritables sentiments pour garder derrière lui un peuple fort et courageux, prêt à le suivre où qu'il aille. »

Murtagh ferma momentanément ses yeux bleus avant de les rouvrir en direction de la jeune fille.

« Reviendras-tu ici ? »

« Sans doute, pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais que tu puisses me confier aussi tes peines, puisque tu écoutes celles des autres plus que tu ne parles. Tu as également écouté, ou plutôt deviné, les miennes. C'est donc à mon tour de t'écouter. »

« C'est la requête la plus étrange que j'ai eu à entendre depuis la jour de ma naissance. Je veux bien à nouveau vous voir, mais je me refuses à tout vous confier. Il y a certaines choses que je dois cacher et que je ne peux révéler, par conséquent, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. »

« Ce compromis me va. Nous avons tous nos secrets qui ne peuvent être révélés. Je ne te demande pas de me révéler les tiens. »

« Et bien... A demain soir, dans ce cas, je suppose. »

« Oui, à demain. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent sans se douter de ce qui les attendait le lendemain...

_Hoiz : Ainsi se conclut ce 1er chapitre, je dois l'avouer, un peu à l'eau de rose... mais ne vous inquiétez guère, il y aura un peu plus d'actions dans les chapitres à venir:)_

_Murtagh : J'espère bien !_

_Eragon : Je sens que cette histoire va durer..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde:)_

_Bienvenue dans une nouvelle fic sur Eragon, une série de livres que j'apprécie particulièrement puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire... Enfin, bon, bref... Je me doute que ça n'interresse personne;) Les personnages ne m'apppartiennent pas, tout comme les lieux ils appartiennent à Christopher Paolini. _

_Cette histoire se déroule près la chute de Galbatorix._

_Bonne lecture;)_

« Je voudrais que tu puisses me confier aussi tes peines, puisque tu écoutes celles des autres plus que tu ne parles. Tu as également écouté, ou plutôt deviné, les miennes. C'est donc à mon tour de t'écouter. »

« C'est la requête la plus étrange que j'ai eu à entendre depuis la jour de ma naissance. Je veux bien à nouveau vous voir, mais je me refuses à tout vous confier. Il y a certaines choses que je dois cacher et que je ne peux révéler, par conséquent, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. »

« Ce compromis me va. Nous avons tous nos secrets qui ne peuvent être révélés. Je ne te demande pas de me révéler les tiens. »

« Et bien... A demain soir, dans ce cas, je suppose. »

« Oui, à demain. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent sans se douter de ce qui les attendait le lendemain...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eragon et lui était actuellement en train de faire le tour de la ville. Murtagh l'avait complétement oublié, mais aujourd'hui était la fête de la fondation de cette cité et, par la même occasion, le fête de la résurrection de l'Ordre des Dragonniers. Chaque commerçant offrait, ce jour-là, d'acheter leurs meilleurs produits à des prix plus bas. Chaque bar, chaque maison de plaisir (déguisée en bar, bien entendu... Ils sont tout de même un peu illégal, après tout...) offrait des spectacles de danse et de musique à n'en plus pouvoir et la boisson coulait gratuitement à flot. Des rondes populaires se dansaient un peu partout pauvres et riches, commerçants et ouvriers, fermiers et magiciens, tous étaient ensemble et se mélangeait, car ce jour-là était le jour où toutes les disparités sociales disparaissaient dans les festivités et les réjouissances collectives. De jeunes dragonniers étaient « descendus » dans la cité pour effectuer de petits sorts magiques afin d'amuser la galerie, mais aussi pour, dans certains cas, aider malades à retrouver la santé ou personne en difficulté à reprendre courage. Bref, c'était une journée idyllique qui se déroulait une fois par an, une journée utopique qui s'évanouissait bien vite au profit des vielles habitudes qui séparent voisins, riches et pauvres, et bien d'autres encore, alors qu'ils avaient été amis le jour d'avant. Comme si ce jour ne laissait dans les esprits qu'un seul et unique souvenir, celui d'une sorte de satisfaction personnelle et d'un revigorement puissant. Murtagh la trouvait un peu ennuyante et décourageante, puisque, aucune de ces bonnes pensées ne perduraient par la suite. Bien vite, des demandes de procès acouraient sur les buraux déjà noirs de son frère et lui. Bien vite, l'harrassement et la fatigue reprenaient leurs droits sur leurs paupières lourdes et exténuées. Par conséquent, il ne voyait ce jour que comme le prélude de nouveaux jours tempêtueux. Néanmoins, il ignorait que cette journée serait particulière pour lui et il ignorait encore combien celle-ci changerait définitivement sa vie, mais aussi celle de l'Alagaësia toute entière...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ils marchaient tranquilement au milieu de l'effervescence citoyenne, saluant ceux qu'ils croisaient, soignant les plus malades, s'arrêtant à tel ou tel échoppe dont le commerçant les inviter à observer ses petites merveilles et d'où ils repartaient souvent avec quelques cadeaux qu'ils redistribuaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans la foule.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur l'une des nombreuses places qui se trouvaient dans la cité, une dame d'un certain âge se présenta à eux, son ventre gonflé par la fertilité. Elle leur sourit aimablement avec un visage empli de soleil et tout aussi arrondi. Elle les invita à la suivre. Elle voulait leur présenter sa compagnie de danseuses. Elle leur ouvrit la voie en poussant de son corps enveloppée les passants arrêtés en grommelant après eux d'une voix ferme, ronchonnante. Eragon et Murtagh échangèrent un regard entre eux... Par certains abords, elle ressemblait à une naine. Et ses traits engressés n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses. Ils leur sembla malgré tout qu'elle pouvait avoir davantage de sympathie que leurs petits amis des montagnes, même si elle avait leur rudesse. La femme leur dégagea une place au premier rang alors que la musique reprennait son rythme endiablé et sensuelle. Eragon regarda attentivement les danseuses et s'ammusa un peu. Malgré tout, étant le compagnon comblé d'Arya, il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin, ni l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps ici, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ces pratiques ennuyées toujours particulièrement son demi-frère. Il se tourna donc vers lui dès qu'il vut que la propriétaire, absorbée joyeusement par la danse de ses employée, ne faisait plus attention à eux d'une quelconque mesure. Satisfait, il se tourna donc vers Murtagh avec un sourire complice qui signifiait « on va enfin pouvoir y aller ». La surprise remplaça particulièrement rapidement la complicité sur le visage du Dragonnier bleu. Car le regard de son demi-frère était profondèment différent par rapport à d'habitude. Il était trouble, perdu au loin dans un univers que nul ne pouvait atteindre, mis-à-part peut-être le sujet, ou plutôt la sujette, de sa contemplation. En effet, en tourannt son regard dans la même direction de celui de son frère, Eragon vut ce qu'il fixait. Ou plutôt qui il fixait intensément. Une jeune fille. Celle qui semblait mener la danse. Ses gestes étaient emplis d'une certaine grâce elfique. Son corps se déplassait harmonieusement, dans un glissement continuelle et flottant. Aucun geste saccadé, aucune erreur ne venait ternir ses pas. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse découverte était aussi pure que la couleur de la porcelaine ou que la peau d'un nourisson. Ses pieds étaient d'ailleurs tout aussi nus que ceux d'un nouveau-né. Elle portait une jupe voilée et légère à la couleur plus sombre du magenta. Son haut ouvert sur son ventre en forme de V inversé laissé apparaître avec sensualité son ventre et son nombrils pâles, contrasatant avec le magenta de ses vêtements. Ses longs et fins bras laiteux ondulait dans l'air et accompagnaient en une harmonie parfaite les mouvements fluides de so corps. Elle avait noué sur le côté gauche ses cheveux, dont les reflets laissaient transparaître l'or du soleil, en une natte qui descendait de faàon provocante jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et de son vêtement. Son visage fin et doux exprimait à la fois toute sa concentration qu'elle dépensait à sa tâche et les sentiments que sa danse voulait transmettre. Étant en un jour de fête, celui-ci ne représentait qu'amusement joyeux et satisfaction bienheureuse. Ses lèvres entre le rosé du soleil couchant et la rougeur de la rose amoureuse, étaient pulpeuses et acceuillantes. Son nez était dessiné à la perfection. Sur ses joues doucement rougies par la chaleur de l'effort se laissait dessiné, pour seule témoin d'un terrible passé, la marque discrète d'une longue estafillade ayant laissé une cicatrice. Mais la plus magnifique partie du corps de la jeune fille à contempler n'était rien de tout ça. C'était ses yeux damnés d'ange qui, d'un seul coup d'oeil, pouvait provoquer l'effondrement de l'humanité entière ou sa renaissance. Ses yeux vairons qui reflétaient toute la grandeur e la sagesse de son âme. Ses yeux vairons de mystère, terres de liberté et de flammes. L'un était bleu comme le ciel dépourvu de nuages, lors de l'un de ces frais matin de printemps. Le second était vermeil comme l'écarlate sang, source de vie lorsqu'il coule dans nos veines et source de mort lorsqu'il le quitte pour se répandre dans les entrails de la terre. Des rayons d'or striaient ces deux univers opposés, l'un ayant la finesse de la diplomatie, l'autre ayant la sauvagerie de l'animal traqué. Murtagh ne les avait jamais vu en plein jour. Ils les trouva bien plus beaux encore qu'à la lumière lunaire. À vrai dire, il songea même ne jamais avoir une seule fois dans sa vie vu pareil magnificence naturelle. Il était captivé. Apercevant le regard amusé et taquin de la jeune fille sur lui, il lui sourit doucement avant de hocher sa tête dans un salut respectueux. Méora tourna une fois sur elle-même avant de lui faire à nouveau face et d'inclure, dans un mouvement de danse parfait, un léger inclinement de tête, réponse à l'honneur qui lui avait été donné par le Dragonnier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Murtagh se laissa entraîner par son demi-frère un peu à l'écard de la foule. Eragon commença par poser des questions indiscrètes qui se révélèrent de plus en plus soutenues et de plus en plus insitances devant le mutisme volaontaire du Drangonnier rouge. En déduisant qu'il ne tirerait rien de Murtagh sans ruse, Eragon poussa un long soupir pour lui faire croire à l'abandon tout en prenant bien guarde de dissimuler ses pensées à son demi-frère. Puis, il l'entraîna continuer à se promener plus loin tout en se promettant de ramener ses pas vers cette zone, après le repas festif qui allait avoir lieu devant les portes de la cité, là où Dragonniers avaient débarqués pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur leur terre natale.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien entendu, ils eurent droits à des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres, au chant de sirènes elfiques dont les vers charmaient agréablement les oreilles des invités, à des chorégraphies aériennes de dragons et de dragonniers. Tout c'était déroulé comme prévu. Eragon posa une main sur l'épaule de son demi-frère avant de lui proposer de se rendre à nouveau à leur foyer, au château. Devinant plus ou moins par intuition les intentions de so demi-frère, Murtagh se laissa faire. Il n'était pas contre une nouvelle rencontre avec Méora, qui lui semblait de plus en plus étrangère aux gènes humains.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dès lors que la nuit avait étendu son voile stellaire sur le monde, une table et des bancs avaient été dressé sur la place où les danseuses avaient dansé plus tôt. La joie populaire avait rapidement converti la nourriture en bière. Néanmoins, Méora n'avait pu profiter de ces réjouissances. En effet, dès le début de l'instalation pour la veillée nocturne, des spasmes avaient contracté le corps de la maîtresse du bar à danseuse, ou plutôt de la maison close. Sa maternité était arrivée à terme. Il était temps pour elle de donner la vie. Méora, qui devait beaucoup à la bienveillance de sa maîtresse, s'était aussitôt proposée comme aide. Ayant déjà assissté aux accouchements de certaines de ses camarades de prostitution, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour aider à la mise bas et avait donc envoyé ses camarades s'amuser sans elle et la très prochaine future mère. Lui faisant confiance entièrement, on l'avait laissé. Arriva ensuite quatre longues heures de travail et de hurlements.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plus tard, alors que la lune s'approchait du milieu de sa course, et que la voix encourageante de Méora soufflait à la future mère : « Allez, Tania, tu y es presque... », un tragique incident se déclencha. L'esprit ébrêché de la populace festive ne pouvait guère plus rien faire pour réagir, trop grisé par les rasades d'alcool avalées. Personne ne remarqua le début du feu. Personne ne sentit l'odeur embrasée du bois enfumé. Personne, mis-à-part Méora et Tania, qui approchait enfin de sa délivrance. Le son de la charpente crépitante leur parvînt et l'inquiétude les saisit d'effroi. Ceci eu pour bénéfice de faire naître l'enfant plus vite. Le jeune garçon poussa ses premiers cris à côté des flammes meurtrières qui avalaient rapidement chaque mètre carré de la maison close. La mère était épuisée. Le nouveau-né criait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Méora cherchait un moyen de sortir les deux êtres de cet enfer, vivants. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas transporter une femme épuisée et épaisse jusqu'en dehors de leur prison embrasée tout en tenant le nourisson. Tania le savait tout autant que celle qui venait de l'aider à livrer au temps un nouvel être. Elle pris doucement mais fermement la main de la jeune fille et prononça ses mots avec toute la fermeté de son âme :

« Prends l'enfant avec toi et vas-t-en. Élève-le pour moi et rappelle-toi de moi. Rappelle-lui sa mère. Sauve mon fils et sauve ta vie. La mienne se termine ici. »

Le regard de Méora s'embruma de larmes qu'elle ne laissa pas couler. Elle regarda avec respect sa maîtresse et s'inclina devant elle. Elle coupa rapidement avec précision le cordon ombical qui reliait mère et fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa rapidement un baiser sur la tempe de celle qui se sacrifiait en lui murmurant un dernier adieu ainsi que toute sa reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle tourna enfin le dos et s'enfuit sans se retourner, affrontant les flammes pour protéger la précieuse vie qui lui avait été confié. Un sourire serein se glissa sur les lèvres de Tania alors qu'elle fermait une dernière fois ses yeux, une larme s'écoulant le long de sa joue et ses lèvres articulant silencieusement : « Merci ». Le plafond émit un gémissement et un craquement inquiétant avant de se rompre et de s'effndrer sur le corps de la jeune mère, morte sur le coup.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ce n'est que lorsque le bâtiment s'affaissa sur lui-même, rongé par les flammes, que la populace sembla réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils fixaient la maison close brûlait sans savoir quoi faire. Cela faisait un moment pour eux que tout était fini pour les personnes restés à l'intérieur de l'incendie. Pourtant, Méora était ressortie avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle était certes brûlée elle-même mais ses blessures étaient mineurs comparées à celle qui s'était glissée dans on cœur. Seule ses compagnes de fausse prostitution se rassemblèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle regardait solenellement, dans un dernier hommage, le feu ravageait leur maîtresse et leur lieu de vie. Seules elles pleurèrent. Celles qui travaillaient en offrant leur corps s'étaient déjà enfuies et réfugiées dans les maisons closes voisines contre lesquelles ils avaient été un jour concurrents. Mais tout était fini maintenant. La populace, paniquée, courrait donner l'alerte ou se mettre à l'abri. Quelques âmes courageuses qui s'étaient réveillées avaient saisi tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou deloin à un récipient et arrosait d'eau du puits les restes du feu, en empêchant ainsi la propagande.

C'est ainsi que Eragon et Murtagh découvrirent la place qui avait été si joyeuse quelques heures plus tôt. Ils coururrent aussitôt au secours des citoyens, sans plus se soucier de leur but premier. Aider les autres. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Le feu fut maîtriser et il ne resta bientôt plus de quoi s'inquiéter. Eragon donna l'ordre aux Dragonniers venus les rejoindre en renfort de mener les « danseuses » rescappées au palais afin qu'elle soit logées avant de trouver un nouveau logis et un nouveau lieu pour exercer leur métier, à moins d'en trouver un autre. Seule Méora resta devant les restes fumants et noircis des fondations du bâtiment, devant les restes calcinés du cadavre de sa bienfaitrice.

Une main se posa, consolatrice et compattissante, sur son épaule et une voix douce qu'elle connaissait bien lui parla :

« Méora... Viens. L'enfant a faim, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Une mort suffie pour aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme sécha délicatement les larmes de son amie, qui n'avait pas remarqué que celles-ci coulaient, depuis un bon moment déjà, le long des ses joues. Elle leva ses yeux rougis par la peine, inspira profondèment l'air frais de la nuit et s'appuya contre le Dragonnier rouge qui la guida jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si habituellement les lendemains de fêtes s'accompagaient généralement de nouvelles plaintes futiles, elles furent cette fois bien plus sincères devant la tragédie qui avait tué une mère venant d'enfanter. Le palais ne fut pas envahit par la paperasse mais par les dons de consolations et d'encouragement de tous les citoyens venus soutenir dans leur dêtresse les femmes sans logis et le nouvel orphelin. Étrangement, le malheur avait laissé apparaître une sorte de solidarité collective bien plus solide que celle qui naissait des festivités.

_Murtagh : … Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?!_

_Axel : * qui a décidé de squatter * Et encore, t'as encore rien vu !_

_Eragon : Je sais pas trop ce que t'entend par le sens de fête, Hoizone, mais c'est très clairement déprimant..._

_Hoiz : Bah quoi... Les accidents sont vites arrivés et, en général, ils sont plus nombreux durant les fêtes... Ils avaient pas cas s'arroser comme ça, aussi !_

_Axel ; T'essais de convaincre qui, là Hoz ? Tout le monde sait très bien ici que c'est toi qui écrit..._

_Hoiz : Mais chut ! Tu es en train de casser mon effet moralisateur !_

_Murtagh : Moi, je crois qe c'est l'écrivain qui a besoin d'un sérieux soutien morale et psychologique..._

_Hoiz:Toi... Hé hé hé hé..._

_Axel ; Murtagh, t'es dans la merde..._

_Murtagh ; Non, sans blague ! Mais au fait, t'es qui toi ? Tu appartiens pas à une autre fic ?_

_Axel : Si, mais j'avais envie de voir comment vous vous débrouilleriez._

_Eragon : … Dis plutôt que tu ne savais pas quoi faire et que tu as décidé de venir squatter..._

_Axel : Hé hé... Grilé:)_


End file.
